


Grounded

by ainebegonia



Series: Pregnant Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cracky, Embarrassed Dean, Hormonal Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Sam shouldn't ask questions, roleplay gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainebegonia/pseuds/ainebegonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should learn to stop asking questions. Dean needs to learn to explain roleplay before engaging in it with his angel. And Castiel insists that he is not overly hormonal.</p><p>The third installment of my Pregnant Cas series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally add another installment of this series. Who knows, I may someday even finish it!

“You’re what?”

Dean sighed. “Grounded, Sam. Cas won’t let me out of the bunker until after the baby is born.”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh, if Cas decided Dean was not leaving the bunker, there was no way around it. His powers had been growing steadily since Dean had gotten him pregnant. And wasn’t that still a weird thing to think about, Cas being pregnant. 

Sam ran his hands through his hair, and put on his most patient and understanding face, “okay, why did Cas ground you?”

Dean’s whole face flushed and he looked down at his shoes, “he doesn't understand roleplay.”

Sam knew he shouldn't ask. He should just go back into the library and call around until he reached someone who could take the hunt he had found this morning. That would be the wisest and least traumatizing thing to do. But Sam, as smart as he is, rarely chooses the wisest thing when it came to his brother. 

“But why...how...what does roleplay have to do with Cas grounding you for the next 3 months?!”

Dean's shoes continued to fascinate him. “I was trying to get him to span...um...to ...I told him I had been a bad boy and needed to be punished.”

“So he grounded you?” Sam wondered briefly how this had become his life.

“Yep. I tried to explain, but he just kept telling me that I needed to learn my lesson, I should set a good example now that I am going to be a father, and how this was good practice for him on how to discipline our child, and then he demanded that I make him waffles.” Dean still could not look at his brother.

“But why three months?” That seemed a harsh punishment, even coming from an overly hormonal angel.

“I am not overly hormonal, Sam.” Cas had appeared suddenly next to Dean and had apparently heard Sam’s thoughts. “ And if Dean had not decided to be a bad boy and wear his slutty pink skirt with no panties to church, he wouldn't be grounded at all.”

Sam sputtered. 

Dean whined. Cas grabbed his arm and marched him back to their room.

Sam was left trying to forget the entire conversation. He wondered if Jody Mills had room for one more at her house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this, but I really wanted to come back to this series and I wasn't ready for Cas to give birth yet.


End file.
